90 things to do in hyrule
by Shadow Heroine of Time
Summary: You ever wonder what you can do in the magical land of hyrule? Heres 90 things to start you off with. From Ocarina of time to Skyward sword heres your list of things you can do in hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Taunt gannon with the fishing rod (TP)**

Kontana looked at link and smiled. "Can i borrow your fishing rod?" She asked, stepping away from a swing poised to hit both of them.

He looked at her confused. "Uhm, Sure. Why?" He said, handing her the fishing rod, barely able to dodge another hit from Ganon. "Just watch" She said, and cast the fishing rod. "What the..." Link said, not looking away from the gerudo king as the king himself turned away to see what she had thrown.

"Ganondork falls for it every time" Kontana smirked, once again casting the fishing rod to land beside the final boss. "He gets distracted really easily" She smiled.

"Ganondork?" Link asked, back-flipping to dodge another move, only to nearly back up into the wall of fire. "Careful" Kontana warned, somehow getting tense as she always did when it came to boss fights.

"Ill have to use Ganondork sometime." he chuckled.

A couple of minutes later Link plunged the sword deep into Ganon's chest, sealing him away for another however long he was sealed away last time.

Link and Kontana gave eachother a high five.

"Wait so how did you know about the rod?"

Kontana stood there, then ran off "BYE"


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Dive off of skyloft without a loft-wing**

Yui smiled and jumped off the side of skyloft, the wind rushing in her hair and the sides of her face. Honestly, since she was blind she didn't really mind the falling. As long as she couldn't actually _see_ the bottom she was fine.

A pair of strong arms grabbed her before she could reach the cloud barrier. "Yui, this is the millionth time you've jumped off of skyloft today." A familiar voice said a little disapprovingly. "You even somehow managed to make the guards stop catching you"

"The last couple times I shouted 'Dont catch meeeeeee' I wanted to uh..." She searched for the right words, "see how long it would take for them to realize i was getting closer to the barrier" She smiled as link shook his head. "So reckless..." he sighed, "are you really that bored?" He asked.

"Well yes since you wont take me on adventures" She replied, crossing her arms. Yui was always the one getting her and Link into danger, she'd be the one charging in headfirst to whatever waited ahead of them.

"I wonder what it would be like to pass the cloud barrier." Yui wondered aloud, "I dont know. Probably things that you would see in fairy tales" Link replied, starting to steer his loft-wing back to skyloft. "there might be things down there Linkie" Yui added, smiling despite of link blushing behind her.

"Linkie?" He asked, getting up and picking Yui up along with him. "Hold tight" He ordered, Yui obeyed and put her arms around Link's chest. The next thing she knew she was as light as a cloud.

When she felt the ground under her feet she ran and bumped into Link. "Nope, no more jumping off of skyloft"

"Awwwww"


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Call ganon 'Ganondork' and basically annoy the crud out of him.**

"Hey what about Ganondork over there?" Hannah asked, pointing at the gerudo king, though there was no one else in the throne room besides herself, Ganon, and Zelda; who looked as if she was about to try and break out of the crystal this whole time. Ganon looked as if he were about to burst with anger. "Gan-on-do-rf" he pronounced, as if to try and give her a clue.

"I say its Ganondork" She smiled, sitting down on the floor, waiting around for Link to come. "You really are an annoying brat aren't you" He asked.

"Annoying brat?" She asked, looking around. "Who me? or her?" Zelda giggled a little. "Because if your talking about her then that's rude" Ganon frowned. What made him think that taking this girl was going to change anything? All she was was annoying!

Getting up Hannah took a large look around the room until her eyes landed on the organ against the wall. "Can i play?" She asked, turning to look at the 'King'. "No. I want to play evil music to scare link when he comes" He grumbled.

"pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Hannah started, "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Shut up!" Ganon snapped, wishing he had put tape over her mouth when he'd had the chance. a big red mark appeared on his head as Hannah went on.

"Please please please please?"

"Hannah your going to get yourself killed"

She looked up at zelda."Naw ill be fine"

Zelda shook her head and pointed towards the entrance.

Well so much for annoying ganon.


	4. Chapter 4

**4: Cling to link whenever possible.**

"Get off..." He muttered trying to shake the girl off.

"Nuuuuuuu" She responded, clinging to him. "Your acting like a kinder-gardener" He replied, remembering her using that sentence before. "Hey whats a kinder-gardener?"

"A kinder-gardener is a kid of no less than five years old." She responded, still not letting go of link's arm. He paused, "Oh"

"Yea..." She replied, keeping a firm grip on his arm. "Sally would you get off!?"

"Fine..." Sally murmured and let go of his arm. He waved his arm around to try and get the feeling back into it. "You could be a goat herder." he commented stretching. She sighed and sat down on a rock. "So where to?" he wondered aloud.

"The water temple thingy" She replied, pointing to lake hylia on the map. "The fastest way to get from here to there would be to" She thought for a moment. Right now they were at, "Hey where are we right now?"

"Kakariko village"

So they would have to go... somewhere to get to lake hylia. "Cucco game!" She shouted and jumped up nearly making link jump backwards. "Cucco game?" He asked.

Sally clung to him. "Where you take a cucco and try to land on the little platforms on the lake" She explained.

"Dammit..." He muttered, calling for epona with the horse whistle grass.


End file.
